powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 25: The Laughing Shadow-People
is the twenty-fifth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This episode introduces the upgraded Dimension Beasts: Bio-Dimension Beasts. Synopsis Gai becomes the Jetman's only hope when their shadows come to life under the control of Maria's new Bio-Dimensional Beast. Plot Within the Vylock, Maria performs an experiment using the control orb where she summons the spirits of animals and infuses them within the egg sack of the Dimension Bugs, making the new Dimension Bugs gain a red tint on their bodies. The experiment allows for animal genetics to be infused into Dimension Bugs to turn them into Bio-Dimension Beasts. While Radiguet shows interest, Maria stops him from interfering due to his failure in controlling Semimaru; thus he doesn't deserve to use Bio-Dimension Bugs. Angered, Radiguet tries to attack Maria with his sword but Gray stops it, leading to a standoff where the robot bleeds liquids until he lets go, forcing Radiguet to give up the attack. Upset by what the general did to the robot, Maria bandages Gray's hand before taking a Bio-Dimension Bug , which flies into a stadium light as Maria states that it has the genetics of an armadillo, making the Dimension Bug change into a Bio-Dimensional Beast: Light Armadillo. As two people run by, the Bio-Dimensional Beast shines it's lamp at a runner, making his shadow come to life and copy his every movement, even shocking his finger when they touch together; among many others likewise facing their shadow clones. Eventually the people run from Light Armadillo until Ryu dives right into it as he's joined by three of the other four Jetmen. The Bio-Dimensional Beast grabs Kaori and Ako and tosses them aside and deflects Ryu and Raita before curling into a ball and bowling the team over before chasing them down. Seeing how it's more powerful than previous Dimensional Beasts, Ako wonders where Gai is during this attack. Gai is revealed to be by a pool playing a game of cards against a girl dressed like a playboy bunny and being served alcohol. As he prepares to reveal a Royal Flush of Hearts, several people being attacked by shadow clones run by, mobbing him and knocking his Royal Flush out of his hand. Confused, Gai hears the Corresponder on the table by his Cross Changer as the other Jetmen continue to be attacked by Light Armadillo. As Maria torments them, the other Jetmen transform; but at that moment, Maria commands the Bio-Dimensional Beast to attack, shining a light and making their shadows rise from their bodies as a completely black squad of Jetmen, which Maria declares as the "Shadow Jetman". The new Jetmen copy everything the real Jetmen do, from Raita's sumo moves to Kaori's sword attacks; from Ako's nimbleness to Ryu's Wing Gauntlet attacks. Raita complains that the Shadow Jetmen are just mimicking them while Kaori claims they can't win if they just copy everything, leading to Ryu deciding to switch opponents; however Red Hawk and White Swan attacking the shadow Blue Swallow and Red Owl knock Raita and Ako back! The team soon become weakened, struggling as Maria reveals that humans weaken when their shadows are stolen and that moving will only speed up their death! The Shadow Jetmen rise up, with more power becoming added to them and color being added to their shadow costumes; being revealed that as they absorb the Jetman's strength, they destroy what they were shadows of and gain free will from the originals! The Shadow Jetmen reveal this by shooting the actual Jetmen with their Bird Blasters before Light Armadillo knocks them down. Ryu decides to use the Fire Bazooka but Kaori worries it won't have the same power without Gai despite Ryu claiming it's the only way to defeat Light Armadillo. Though using the attack, the Bio-Dimensional Beast just turns around and hits it with his shell, making it absorb all damage from the weakened attack before Maria whips them down. But as the female general declares victory, Gai rides into the rescue but is punched by Light Armadillo knocked into a wood display as Maria declares he'll be dealt with later. Yet as she declares the Shadow Jetmen to finish the real Jetmen, the sun starts to fade into a cloud; and without sunlight, the Shadow Jetmen will disappear, which they do as the sun leaves view. Returning to Sky Camp, Odagari reveals the weakness of the four attacked Jetmen, but that the Shadow Jetmen won't attack at night will be stable. Raita complains that if Gai was there, the Fire Bazooka could have defeated Light Armadillo, trying to attack him before his weakness sets in. Going over Light Armadillo and it's traits with Gai, the commander admits that not even the Fire Bazooka can break it's shell; with it's only weakness being the light on it's stomach. However when the sun comes up, the shadows will appear again and that something has to be done before that happens. However, Maria appears on the screen stating that the team shouldn't let their guard down yet and declares they will finish the battle right now. Heading out into the darkness of the night, Maria uses her whip to create a light in the sky; a drunk declares it as a UFO before the light creates a dome around the city that she feels weakness in creating, with even Gray worried Maria is risking her own life for this scheme. As the light appears in the sky above, the Shadow Jetmen reappear and begin to rampage through the city as the real Jetmen become bed-ridden from their weakening states; with the more active the Shadows becoming making their bodies fade faster. Odagari soon reveals that with the state of the Jetmen and the returning light, they have until midnight, one hour after the current 11PM, before those who lost their shadows, including the Jetman, will die. With the fate of his team in his hands, Gai rides out and discovers Maria struggling as she tries to keep the light cast in the sky. The Shadow Jetmen and Light Armadillo soon find Gai but he states he doesn't have time to deal with them, even as the enemy continues to attack him relentlessly. Transforming, Black Condor deflects the Shadow Jetmen's attack with the Bringer Sword trying to hold them off. Leaving their beds, Ryu and Raita discover Gai acting on his own forcing hem to go, but Odagari warns them to not go out like this. Kaori and Ako soon join wanting to come with, with Ako stating they can't let Gai take all the credit for this victory. Gai continues to struggle with the Shadow Jetmen as Light Armadillo prepares to attack him and take his shadow until the actual Jetmen return to the battle. Gai orders the others to go home with their conditions, but Raita proclaims he has enough energy to hold down his own shadow as the others continue to struggle to keep their clones down. Thanking his teammates for helping him out, Gai rushes and reaches the struggling Maria, attempting to slash her before Gray gets in the way of the attack and punches him down stating he won't let Gai lay a hand on her. The two face off with Gray shooting Gai before he tries to attack with the Bringer Sword and being tossed. He tries again but faces the robot's attack and is tossed before being shot and thrown off the building Maria was standing. The other Jetmen are thrown aside by their shadows, but they declare they won't let them reach Gai even as he deals with Gray's assault. Seeing the time as 11:50 with only ten minutes before his teammates die, Gai continues to withstand Gray's assault, being thrown around by the machine and shot at relentlessly before being dragged up and strangled. Seeing how he doesn't have any time left, Gai summons the Jet Speeder, which knocks Gray aside long enough to form the Jet Hand Cannon and shoot towards Maria; despite Gray protecting her, the knock back is enough to stop the light spell and force the Shadow Jetmen away just as it tolls midnight. Black Condor staggers away from the sight of combat before Light Armadillo appears to bind him down until the other teammates show up to come to his aid with a Bird Blaster assault. With the team united, they summon the Fire Bazooka and shoot at the light in it's stomach, appearing to destroy it until the Bio-Dimension Bug regenerates it as a giant. Summoning Jet Garuda, the team withstands Light Armadillo's laser and shell attacks, knocking it away until they blast it with the Garuda Burst, and then finish it with the Garuda Claw. As the Bio-Dimensional Beast falls, Maria is returned to the Vylock by Gray, having fainted and with him stating that she won't be criticized for this battle. Maria asks why he saved her and he gives her back the handkerchief she used to treat his hand earlier, showing his gentlemanly nature. With the battle over, the other Jetmen go to the pool in search of Gai, but he's waiting for them, dressed in black as a "shadow person" to torment them until they throw him into the pool. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *With a rating of 3.9%, this was the lowest rated episode of Jetman, 4.9% below the series average. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes